Natural
by DamianSasuke
Summary: After Rod and Ricky's relationship breaks down Nicky takes it into his own hands to help his best friend. But can he help Rod or does he just cause more problems. Rod/Nicky Minor Rod/Ricky


Hey guys i know it's been a while since i've posted, but iv'e just seen Avenue Q again and i wanted to do a story for our fav couple Rod and Nicky ^_^

Anyway i hope you like it and i do not own Avenue Q :(

'Hey honey, I'm home.' It seemed natural to say this every time I came in as we'd been living together for years, ever since we became friends and roommates in collage. Looking around our flat I see that Rod isn't here and I sigh to myself remembering where he was. Ricky! I really do wish I hadn't introduced Rod to that slime ball. They were out on a date to celebrate their six month anniversary. Ricky had said that it was "Something special, a real treat." when he was here yesterday, but I know he has something sleazy up his sleeve.

I decided not to let it bother me as I can't do anything about their relationship. I just had to let it run its course, and let everything happen as it is meant to. Walking into the living room I start to tidy up all the mess. Rod had asked me about it before, but I tell him that he must have done it at some point as he is known for being a neat freak, but he just hummed at me and carried on doing what he was doing. This is my small contribution to the flat as I don't actually have a job and can't pay the rent. I do go to college during the week when Rod's at work, just so that I can go out and get a fairly decent job to help him out with the rent. Rod knows nothing of my college course yet and I do not plan on letting him know anytime soon. I clean the apartment every week on the Friday; do the washing and cleaning as well. I clean the whole apartment through, sheets, bathroom, everywhere. The only thing was I didn't get to do it yesterday as collage told me that I had to come in on the Friday to do 'extra credit work'. So here I am on the living room floor in just my short picking up all the rubbish that I had left over the last two days. Crisp bags, general mess and crumbs littered the floor. Sighing I know I have to get the hoover out to properly clean in here, but I hate the hoover. Standing up to get the evil hoover the front door slams open into the wall and slams shut again straight after. Looking up I see an angry and upset Rod stomping towards the bedroom.  
'Hey Rod buddy, what's up?' I don't think he hears me as I get no response and the bedroom door slams shut behind him with a lot of force. Sighing I just finish the hovering and the cleaning just to give Rod room and time to think.

Finishing the work half an hour later and with a cup of coffee in my hand I slowly make my way to the bedroom that Rod and I share.  
'Is it ok for me to come in?' I knock at the door and wait for an answer to come from within. Hearing a grunt from through the door I edge myself through the doorway and towards Rod's bed. 'I made you a drink. It's on the table if you want it.' After putting it down I stand there feeling a little lost as to what to do, I was never really good at this kind of thing. 'Do you want to talk about it?' Having no reply I continue. 'I'm here for you if you ever do want to talk. You can always rely on me, just remember that buddy.' Leaving the room and just about to close the door behind me I hear a small pitiful voice call out.  
'Am I really that hard to love?' It was a strange question that made me want to laugh, but knowing it came from Rod and with Rod it seemed that nothing ever seemed to get to him, but that small voice stopped my laugh in my throat and broke my heart to hear.  
'No, why would you think that?' I move to Rod's bed and lay down behind him and wrap my arms protectively around him.  
'Ricky broke up with me telling me I was too difficult to deal with. That it seemed that there were too many sides of me for him to love. He couldn't handle it.' He paused and his voice was breaking from holding back his tears. 'He took me to that park that was doing that massive firework display. You know the one. Well he stood in front of me as they were going off in the sky; they were so pretty and brightly coloured.' Again he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 'He told me as one of the bigger ones went off that we were through. He then turned around and walked away. He left me there all on my own and feeling so small. I couldn't breathe. I did the only thing that came to mind and that was cry and come home.' Hearing him sniff and his breath hitch in his throat I turned him around and pulled his face to my chest and hug him as his resolve broke and he broke down wrapped up in my arms.

Looking down I see that Rod had cried himself to sleep. I just smile down at him and wonder; how has it come to be that this position that we are both in just seems so natural? I place a small chaste kiss onto of Rod's head, feeling that this is what I'm meant to do.  
'What are you thinking about Nicky?' Jumping slightly, I look down at the top of Rod's head. I feel his fingers tighten against my chest, waiting for my answer.  
'I'm just thinking about how natural this feels, to have you in my arms, for us to be in the same bed, for me to give you comforting kisses.' Again I kiss the top of his head for emphasis and breath in the smell that is perfectly Rod.  
'Nicolas!' Rod exclaims looking up into my eyes with a shocked and scared face. 'You do not mean that! It's just what happened and the raw emotions talking.' He tries to get up and away from me, but I hold onto him tight. Holding him this close I finally realised what it was that I wanted in life. Finally realising why I hated Ricky so much. He looked so much like me and seeing him holding Rod in a loving way and seeing Rod so happy, it made me realise that I wanted Rod in MY arms, not anyone else's. With him secured in one of my arms I move the other under his chin and tilt his head up towards mine. There are new fresh tears falling from his amazing emotion filled eyes.  
'I do mean it Rod. I know why I hated Ricky so much. You were in his arms, not mine. I do not know when it started, but I'm starting to fall in love with you. Hard. You mean the world to me and I just want to see you happy. Selfishly, I just hope that it's with me that you can find happiness.' I move my face so my lips are millimetres from Rod's ones. 'Can I?' A simple question with so many answers, but Rod answers them all in one by moving his lips to mine in a sweet kiss that reveals all his raw emotion.  
'I love you Nicky. I always have, ever since I saw you next to me in college by your locker on your first day.' His lips are now kissing my neck and his hands are roaming everywhere they can get to. 'You can. To everything you can.' He smiles and kisses my lips again making me feel his happiness and love through our kiss. His hands start to snake down to the button of my shorts. I smirk into the kiss and flip him onto of me.  
'This is better is it not?' I smirk and bring his face down to mine as he undoes the button.

Snuggled up under the covers together, I reflect on how the last year has gone. After the confessions and late night activities we had a serious conversation. What this meant for us was the main topic of discussion. The relationship went slow, despite the fast paced activity the first night, we both agreed it was for the best. We kept our relationship quiet from everyone and it seemed to work, until Kate Monster and Princeton walked into our apartment using a spare key, six months into our relationship and found us in a compromising position on our own sofa and then the news spread like wild fire shortly after that. Coming out of my memories I look over the other side of the room and give myself a little smile. Officially we've only been together for a year, but all those years we lived together from college are kind of like being in a relationship of sorts.  
'Thinking will hurt you, you know.' Smirking I smack Rod's shoulder and get out of bed. 'I'm sorry Nicky. I didn't mean it in a bad way.' I didn't turn around just walked to the other side of the room.  
'You know I love you right?' I just imagine him nodding while sitting up. I get the thing from within my Gym bag and turn around keeping it behind me at all times. 'We've been through thick and thin. We've also been to hell and back. We yell, argue and annoy each other to no end, but we've stayed together getting stronger every time.' Walking towards Rod I move him so he's on the edge of our bed and I'm on the floor in front of him holding his hands.  
'Why are you saying these things Nicky?' Rod looked so small and lost, but I had to do this.  
'Rod, I've gotten to the point where I can't live with how things are between us anymore. I want more from this than you have given me already.' Rod snatches his hands away from mine and pulls his legs up wrapping his arms around them hiding his face from me. 'You mean the world to me and I would never hurt you. Rod would you…'  
'NO! You've made yourself clear. Just leave me alone. Go!' Rod screams from his hiding place. I just smile and get out what I'd gotten from the bag and put it on his ring finger on his left hand. Rod's head snaps up and he looks at where I've just touched him. He moves his hand to his face to see a silver band hugging his finger shining in the moonlight coming through the curtains. Rod then stares at me. I retake his hand in mine.  
'You mean the world to me and I would never hurt you. Rod would you…' I pause waiting to see if Rod would interrupt again, but all he does it stare at me. Then I continue. 'Rod would you do me the honour of being my husband?' I gave Rod a loving smile showing him I meant every word.  
'Yes.' He whispers. 'Oh my god, YES Nicky!' We bother kiss passionately and know that things can only get better.

Well there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i have enjoyed writing it ^_^ hope to post some new stories again soon goodnight all ^_^


End file.
